The Thief
by bleakdesolation
Summary: Lord Naruto meets a thief. Will this thief help him train his village and defeat Baron Itachi. NaruXSasu
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Ok so when you read this keep in mind the way Orochimaru talks. I know he doesn't talk like this in the anime, but I eeded him to be a really rough character.

Disclaimer-I do not own in any way shape or form Naruto. No matter how much I may want to.

* * *

The Thief

Chapter 1

Lord Naruto of Kanoha, seventeen and weary, breathed deeply as he tilted his head and looked at the sky. Weak wintry morning sunlight shone through the baron branches of the wood. To his right ran the river, swollen with melting snow. To his left a steep slope rose, shielding him from the north wind. Despite that he shivered and wrapped his cape more tightly around him before he sat on a fallen log.

His frog hoped up to crouch beside him, and he reached out to stroke his orange head.

"We'll go back soon, Gamakichi," he promise," Just a little while longer."

In truth he could not and should not linger long here, because he was alone save for his frog, but he needed the peace and quite, if only for a brief time. It was difficult having everyone in Konoha look to him for guidance, as they had since his father had fallen seriously ill. His mother had died at his birth, and his elder brother had passed away of a fever seven years ago, which meant he was temporary charge of the estate.

Indeed, a year ago, he would not have been permitted to walk out of his father's castle without an escort. That was when they could afford a (1)garrison, and before a bad harvest and the cost of equipping his late brother as a night had depleted their funds. They had used all that remained of their money to pay King Sarutobi's taxes. When the soldiers of their garrison realized his father could not pay their wages, they had departed.

His father had never paid much heed to money, as long as Konoha provided enough to pay taxes allow them to live I some ease. Unlike many a noble, including their neighbor, Baron Itachi, the earl of Konoha had no lofty, grasping ambitions.

Unfortunately his father had not foreseen how an illness, a bad harvest, and an increase to their taxes might one day put his family, his estate, and their village in jeopardy. Baron Itachi, whose personal greed knew no bounds, had seen an opportunity. Shortly after Naruto's father had became sick, the baron had arrived at Konoha to offer him both his protection and marriage.

He would rather marry the meanest pauper in Konoha than marry Baron Itachi. As for his 'protection,' he would use that as an excuse to gain control of his family's estate, though his father yet lived.

So now his days were filled with trying to run the estate, and preventing Itachi from swooping down like a hawk to snatch it from him.

How he wished his father was better, his brother alive, and his mother, too! Then he would not have this great burden pressing on him day after day, hour after hour. Even now it was tempting to keep on walking through the forest and away from the responsibilities that awaited him back in Konoa.

But he could not and would not abandon his father or the people who lived on their estate. He was the earl of Konoha's son, and he would not shirk his duty. To do otherwise would be dishonorable and disgraceful.

With a low croak Gamakichi stiffened and raised his head-a warning that someone was coming.

Naruto jumped to his feet, straining to see through the trees, his ears alert for any unusually noise. The unexpected sound of male voices drifted toward him like spirits on the wind.

Who could it be? This was his father's land, and nobody lived near here.

Maybe it was outlaws or poachers. If they were thieves, his fine cape would be reason enough to attack him.

His fear building, he tried to whistle to Gamakichi, but his throat and lips were dry with dread.

"Gamakichi, come!" he croaked as he began to clamber up the muddy, slippery slope. He grabbed on to roots and rocks, and paid no heed to the mud clinging to his clothes.

Gamakichi thought this some kind of game. His eyes gleamed and he croaked excitedly as he gleefully followed him.

Once on top, he threw himself down in the mud behind a fallen tree. Gamakichi crouched beside him, his eyes still gleaming, but at least he was mercifully silent.

Peering through the space between the log and the ground, barley breathing, he watched four rough looking men approach on the path below him. All wore brown tunics, dark woolen breeches, and thick leather boots. Each carried a sword in a scabbard dangling from a belt at his waist. All but the lat had another knife stuck through his belt.

The man in front, who looked to be the leader of the small band, was very tall and lean. Two thin purple marks leading from the inside of his eyes to the bridge of hi nose rest on his face, The two men behind him were Just as lean, and could hardly see their faces for the dirt and straggled hair. They both carried large leather pouches.

The fourth man brought up the rear. He was more slender than the others and whore no linen shirt beneath his leather tunic, so his muscular arms were bare despite the winter chill.

These men had to be thieves or poachers and were surly very dangerous.

Wishing he had never left the castle, Naruto tried to flatten himself even more against the ground.

"We'll rest here," the tall man announced in a harsh, stern voice as he came to a halt where Naruto had been moments ago. He sat down on the fallen log and waited until the others had stopped. "Ere, give us that pack, Kabuto," he said to the one wearing spectacles. "Time to split the takings."

The man with the spectacles handed over a large leather sack. The leader sat it on the ground, and the others gathered around, he drew some smaller leather purses from it, the kind well-to-do men wore tied to their belts beneath their cloaks.

Naruto didn't know anyone wealthy enough to wear such a purse in or around Konoha. These men must have come from Suna.

The leader eyed the fourth fellow, "We'd 'ave 'ad more if His Highness over there didn't have a soft spot for the ladies."

The two filthy men chuckled in a way that made Naruto's blood run cold.

"There were plenty of men's purses to take," the fourth one offered with a shrug. He had a slight accent that made Naruto wonder if he was a Scot.

More surprising he sounded only a little older than Naruto-nineteen at the most-and of a much higher class.

Young in years, perhaps, but old in sin if he was with these others. As for his manner of speech, no one was born a thief.

Gamakichi croaked and he quickly put his arm around him to hold him still. Whether any of them was high ranking or not, he was sure they would hurt Gamakichi if they caught him. As for what they would do to himself, he didn't want to think about it.

The leader frowned, "You're lucky you got as many as you did, Sasuke, or I wouldn't be in so good a humor."

The young man crossed his arms. "Since I did all the purse cutting and took all the risk, you should be happy."

"Ere, what's this, then? Baby goin't cry?"

"I think I should have half, Orochimaru, not a quarter. While I was cutting purses, you wee all sitting in a tavern, well into your cups."

The one called Orochimaru got to his feet. " Well, ain't you the hoity-toity one? Just' cause your mam was a Scots lady. Tell us again how she died, eh? And who your father was?"

As the young man scowled, the older one grinned with a horrible mockery. "Don't know who he was, do ya? He left her when she got with you, an the rest o' your high and mighty family cast her out like the whore she was. And you think that means you can out an airs boy?"

"The way I sound has paid for your ale more then once, Orochimaru. It gets me into places your lot wouldn't dare venture, as you well know."

"And because it does, we protect you-or are you forgettin' that? You ain't been hanged yet, have you?"

"No. But I'm not a little boy needing your protection anymore, either."

"Oh, you're not?" Orochimaru demanded.

"No. Now, give me my share-the last you'll ever get because of me-and I'll be on my way."

"Just like that, eh, Sasuke? You think you can stand here and tell us your leaving."

"Why not? I've repaid anything you ever spent on me for food or rags to wear." Sasuke took a step closer. "Surely you don't expect me to be grateful for the ay you 'protected' my mother?"

"She needed a man's safe guarding, or she'd have been dead in a fortnight-"

"She needed money, and by the saints, she got it the only way she could, "Sasuke growled, his accent growing stronger with rage. "Aye, she might have died all the sooner from a knife or a blow, but you saw to it she lived-and she paid you your share, until she couldn't bear it and ended her miserable life. But by then, I was old enough to steal, so no matter, eh Orochimaru?"

Drawing his sword, Orochimaru glanced at the other two men. "Fine thanks, this, eh? We take the little beggar in, train him proper, and when he starts to pay us back, he tells us he's desertin' It ain't that easy, Sasuke"

The others went to stand behind Orochimaru, making it three against one.

"I won't turn you in," Sasuke retorted even as his hand moved to the hilt of his sword, "if that's what you're worried about, tempting though it may be. Why would I, when I'm as guilty as you?"

"Fer money, or t's save yer own neck."

"I give you my word!"

Naruto held his breath as Sasuke began to pull his sword from its scabbard.

"If you can't," he said, "it's because I am what you made me. Now give me my money and let me go. Find another gutter brat to train to be a thief. There are more where I came from."

"But few who sound like right popinjays when they want, or are quick on their feet," Orochimaru retorted. "And we was just going to head to Kirigakure. That's where the real money is." His sword swayed menacingly. "I really think you ought t' change your mind, me buck. It'd be a pity t' have t' lose a hand or an eye t' learn a lesson."

Sasuke took another step forward, his eyes fairly blazing with anger and determination, the way a warrior's would on a battlefield if he faced a detested enemy. "Aye, but I'll fight you if I have to, Orochimaru"

Orochimaru put his other hand on the hilt of his sword. Naruto's heartbeat quickened, for a firmer grip surely meant he was preparing to strike.

"So, you want to try me, eh, Sasuke?" Orochimaru jeered. "Think you can beat me, do ya? I warn you-you'll be sorry."

At that, Sasuke ran forward and threw his shoulder against Orochimaru's side. They fell together, Sasuke on top. Orochimaru's sword swung through the air. Sasuke rolled put of the way. Panting, he jumped to his feet, while Orochimaru staggered upright. Then they both crouched, swaying slightly, swords at the ready, circling each other.

"I'm gonna kill you for that," Orochimaru snarled.

"You can try."

Gamakichi started to fidget.

"Shhh, Gamakichi. Be still!" Naruto urged in a whisper, his gaze fixed on the combatants below.

"Kabuto, Kimimaru-you'd better help me," Orochimaru said.

They drew their swords, yet didn't get any closer.

"If you die, Orochimaru, they won't have to share the take you, you see," Sasuke noted with a sneer.

"And if you die, that's more for us, too," Orochimaru countered.

Sasuke suddenly bent and grabbed a handful of dead leaves and dirt. He threw it at Orochimaru and caught him square in the face. As Orochimaru spluttered and stumbled back, Sasuke ran forward, raising his sword.

Before Sasuke could strike, Orochimaru recovered and blocked the blow. The clang of sword on sword seemed to fill the wood as they swung their long, dangerous weapons at each other.

Orochimaru must have been a soldier, Naruto realized. An untrained peasant who tried to use a sword it like an ax, expecting the weight of the weapon to do all the work, the way an ax head made chopping easier. A trained soldier knew to use his back as well as his shoulders and arms, to move in one fluid motion-he expected his body to provide the power, not the sword. Waiting, Orochimaru held his sword directly in front of his chest to protect himself.

Sasuke did, too, at first, and parried Orochimaru's blows with skill. Soon, though, the point of his weapon hung low, nearly in the mud, as if he was too exhausted to hold it upright. That left his chest unguarded, and he feared the worst until Sasuke suddenly rushed forward and lifted his sword directly upward, coming at his enemy from below instead of head on or sideways. His sword slashed Orochimaru shouted a curse and dropped his sword.

Naruto nearly cried out in amazement. Sasuke's apparent fatigue had been a feint-a mere deception-and it had worked! Unorthodox it might have been, perhaps even something a knight would consider dishonorable, but it had certainly been effective.

Then one of the men behind Sasuke crept toward him. He raised his sword, ready to bring a blow down on Sasuke toward him.

Naruto shrieked and half rose-and Gamakichi took it as a signal to hop over the log and bound down the slope.

Gasping, terrified that he'd been seen and heard, he threw himself back down behind the log. He stared through

The gap, terrified that they would start climbing toward him. Despite that, he had to get Gamakichi, so he desperately tried to whistle again to call him back, to no avail.

At the sight of the frog bearing down on them, the men froze where they stood, until the one behind Sasuke cried, "A (2)hunting frog!"

Taking advantage of the distraction, Orochimaru rushed at Sasuke, catching him off guard, knocking him to the ground, and punching him hard. "That's for thinking you could leave us, boy. I could stick you like a pig, but I won't, because the knight who owns that hunting frogs sure to hang you for trespassing on his land!"

Sasuke didn't respond. He didn't even move although Gamakichi hopped up to him.

Meanwhile, the two filthy men grabbed the leather pouch and stuffed the purses in while Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's sword. Then they fled along the path.

The blood throbbing in his ears, his heart pounding like a minstrel with a drum, Naruto waited behind the log for what seemed an eternity, watching Gamakichi examine the fallen young man. Eventually Gamakichi sat beside him and looked up the hill, as if waiting for Naruto to join them.

He wasn't going to move until he was sure those men were really gone. Finally, when he felt it was safe, he rose. His legs trembled a little as he brushed the leaves and mud from his cape.

He didn't want to go near that thief, even if he was unconscious. He only wanted to get Gamakichi and hurry safely home. Once there, he would send for Kisame the reeve. As his father's representative in the village, he could gather some men and come to get this ruffian. He would also tell him to be on the lookout for the fallen man's comrades.

"Gamakichi!" he called out as boldly as he dared.

Gamakichi didn't move. He just sat on his haunches and looked at Naruto.

Naruto didn't want to leave him. Those men might decide to come back for their companion and steal Gamakichi or hurt him.

"Gamakichi!" he called again, and still didn't move.

Sasuke didn't move, either. Was he dead, or only unconscious? If he wasn't dead and lay out all night, the cold or an unintended injury might kill him.

So what if he did die? He was a thief an outlaw-maybe even a murder-and the punishment for such crimes would be death.

Despite that, a spark of pity kindled in his heart. Given what he had heard of Sasuke's history, was it any wonder he was a thief? What other alternatives had life offered him but stealing and cutting purses?

He was a Christian, and should be merciful and charitable. If Naruto let him die, his death would be his fault because he had done nothing to prevent it. Of course, he might be saving his life only to a horrible end in a hangman's noose…unless he could be made to see the error of his ways, repent, and become something better than a thief.

He couldn't spend anymore time dithering. He first thing he must do, he decided, was to see if the young thief was alive or dead.

He made his way carefully down the hillside trying not to slip. He came to a halt about four feet from where Sasuke lay, flat on his back, his arms flung outward as if in surrender. A nasty bruise had formed on his temple, and blood trickled from a gash. His chest rose with his breathing, though, so he was still alive.

Naruto studied his face. It wasn't a bad-looking face, beneath the dirt. He might even be quit handsome. Naruto moved a little closer, noticing the angles and planes of his chin and cheekbones, and the excellent teeth beneath full lips. He had a very fine nose, too. Indeed, he looked like one of the carvings of an angel in the chapel.

That was ridiculous. If this youth wee an angel, he was a fallen one, full of sin.

Naruto looked away from his face. His bare chest were all muscle, without a single bit of fat, like the rest of his body.

Naruto thought of the way he had defended himself. Thin he might be, but he was lean and strong-graceful. Almost. And he was certainly an excellent fighter he could probably hire himself as a soldier. Noblemen were always seeking men for their garrisons.

Why, if the peasants of Konoha could be taught to fight like him, they wouldn't need hired soldiers to protect the estate.

His breath caught in his throat.

And then he smiled.

* * *

Garrison-The troops stationed in a fortress or town to defend it.

(2) It was wither this or Pakkun but I decided with the frog.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Ok I have an idea about another story I want to write but I'm having trouble with the two main characters. So I want you to help me choose. Please. It's about an ex-pirate who helps a boy find his kidnapped brother. His uncle arranged the whole thing. Please help me choose the main characters. Thank you!

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto!

* * *

The Thief

Chapter 2

Sasuke moaned and put his hand to his aching head. It felt like a band of tiny warriors were shoving spears into it from the inside.

Otherwise, he was warm, and lying on something so marvelously soft that it could not be the ground. Clean linens covered him and a woolen blanket scratched his chin.

He warily opened his eyes to see a beamed ceiling overhead. Light came in through narrow windows shuttered by squares of white cloth.

He eased himself up on his elbows and surveyed the chamber. The walls were of grey stone, not the rough mud and dung spread over woven branches as in a cottage. And he was in a bed-a real bed, with a mattress of straw beneath him. A table with a basin and cloth, an old wooden chest that had once been painted black and red, and a stand holding a metal pan filled with glowing coals for heating the chamber completed the furnishings.

He could believe he had died and gone to heaven, except for his aching head.

Where was he? How had he come here?

The last thing he remembered was the fight with Orochimaru, and the frog, which belonged to a knight or lord or a rich merchant out hunting. Then Orochimaru had hit him and everything had gone dark.

Since he was not in a dungeon or imprisoned in a cell, Orochimaru and the others must have run away with the spoils and left him unconscious. Perhaps whoever had found him had assumed he was a traveler who'd been set upon and robbed.

Despite his headache, he smirked at the notion of a thief mistaken for a victim of thieves.

Whatever the people who'd brought him here believed, however, he couldn't stay. Orochimaru might even decide to rob whoever had taken him in this wonderful bed and—

By the saints!

He threw back the covers and let out a sigh of relief. Somebody had taken off his tunic and boots, but he still had his breeches on. He felt around his waist and found the small, sharp blade of the knife he kept hidden there.

There was no sign of his tunic or boots, or his sword.

Orochimaru had probably taken his sword; he would never leave something so valuable behind. Maybe he'd had time to take his boots and tunic, too, which wouldn't surprise him. Orochimaru was a greedy, rotten scoundrel he should have left long ago.

Meanwhile, here he was with only his breeches and a small knife, everything of value he possessed gone. It served him right for lingering with Orochimaru, he supposed, instead of striking out on his own and leaving the last remnant of his life with his poor mother.

The stone floor was cold against Sasuke's bare feet as he got out of the bed, and he shivered. He went to the chest. His tunic wasn't inside it, but to his surprise and delight, a fine heavy silk tunic of dark blue was. He had brushed against such garments when he was cutting purses, but had never actually had one in his hands. It would be worth a lot of money, he thought, as he placed it carefully on the bed.

Next he found a white linen shirt, some breeches made of a very fine wool, and beneath those, a pair of soft leather boots much better than his own.

It was a complete set of expensive clothes, and they looked to be about his size.

Were they put here on purpose? Was he supposed to find them and put them on? God's wounds, this was puzzling and confusing and, in a way, frightening. Nobody had ever been kind to him without expecting something in return. What would people who gave him such fine clothes want?

He should put on the lot and run away. He could sell these cloths or enough money to feed himself for at least a month.

He considered where he would go—not Kirigakure, that was certain, lest he encounter Orochimaru and the others. He ran his hand threw his thick hair…and didn't encounter a single knot.

Somebody had combed his hair.

This was too strange. He defiantly had to get away from here, and as quickly as possible.

With swift movements he drew on the shirt and the boots and then, almost reverently, the tunic.

Now to figure out where exactly he was. He went to the window and looked out-and gripped the sill with all his might as dizziness swamped him.

He was high in a tower of a castle, and the cobblestones of he courtyard below seemed leagues away.

He leaned back against the wall,, taking deep breaths. When his heart beat slowed to near normal, he ventured to look again. Soldiers, horses, and people moved like busy ants.

The courtyard was enclosed by a huge square wall made of grey stone, with wall walks around the top where sentries would patrol. A round tower was at each the inner courtyard; he was in one of them. Other buildings lined the inner courtyard. It was as if a small village was inside the castle, and another outside.

But what castle was this? Where was this?

He wracked his brain for anything that Orochimaru had said about where they were going. Nothing came to him. All he could remember was tat Orochimaru had thought they should stay away from Suna after all their thieving there.

He wished he could go out the window, but it was too far to the ground and he would be too visible. He would have to go out the door. Thank God his mother had taught him hoe to speak well enough to pass for a merchant's son, or even a squire, if he had to. He could surely talk himself out of tricky predicaments before. As for the cloths, they must expect him to put them on, or they wouldn't have left them there.

He would say he'd been traveling to Suna on business for his master-a mason(1), perhaps-and had been attacked by thieves. He would thank his benefactors for their kindness and the clothes, and walk out the gate.

Perhaps he could slip out into the crowd and through the gate without saying anything to anybody. He had done that sort of thing a hundred times in various towns.

Pleased with his plan, he went to the door, put his hand on the latch, and pushed down.

Nothing happened.

He tried again to be sure.

The door was locked. He was imprisoned in this room as surely as if he were in the dampest, dankest cell this castle possessed.

He fought the panic and confusion rising within him. Why would somebody save him and then imprison him? Why put him in such a bed and even comb his hair, and then lock him inside?

Because they didn't know anything about him and were wisely being cautious?

He grew a little calmer. Yes, that had to be it.

He pulled out his small knife and slid the blade into the keyhole. A slight twist, and the lock opened. He returned the knife to its place and, keeping his back to the wall, crept slowly down the curling stairs, passing a closed door on another landing. At the bottom, he peered around the final curve into what had to be the rest hall of the castle, a vast stone room that made him feel very small and insignificant.

Two people talked together on a dais at the end of the hall near him. Dismissing the well-dressed boy with his back to him, Sasuke studied the man dressed in a long black tunic heavily embroidered with gold and silver. He had an expensive scabbard hanging from a thick belt embossed with silver. A red jewel gleamed in the hilt of his sword. About twenty-five, he was tall and well made, with blood red eyes, and it was obvious he was used to being regarded with respect. He didn't look easy to trick, and suddenly Sasuke's strategy seemed doomed to fail.

Sweat trickling down his back, he quickly scanned the rest of the great hall as he tried to come up with an alternate plan. Smoke from the fire in the large round hearth at the center of the chamber curled up toward the high-beamed ceiling. The walls were covered with plaster and he could see the hooks where tapestries should be hung, although there were none now. Around the walls were benches and trestle tables. Their large wooden tops leaned against the walls, with the legs and supports beside them. They could be quickly assembled for meals, and then taken down. The floor of the hall was covered in rushes sprinkled with sweet-smelling herbs like rosemary to ward off the odors of dropped food.

Everything spoke of wealth, comfort, and power.

"I do regret that the earl is unable to see you, my lord," the boy said, drawing his attention. His voice was refined and musical, yet firmer than he'd expect from a mere boy. "If you had sent a messenger first to inquire, Baron, you would have saved yourself a journey."

Sasuke sighed with relief. The man was not the lord, but a guest here. Who, then, was the boy?

Sasuke took a better look at him. He wore a plain garment of bright green wool with no decoration. An embroidered belt sat upon his slender hips and keys hung from it. That and his proud posture told him he must be of high rank here-the son of the manor, perhaps.

The boy turned slightly, and now he could see that he was pretty, too, with smooth skin and delicate features.

Envy and bitterness stabbed him. At one time his mother's rank might have made him worthy of such a boy's notice. But his mother's lover had abandoned her, leaving him to a far different fate. He would be lower than a peasant to this youthful boy.

The man smiled, or at least moved his lips in something that was supposed to be a smile. His eyes, though they gleamed with anger and something else…something unsavory and cruel. "I would have sent a messenger had it been only your father I wanted to see, Lord Naruto."

"You flatter me, my lord."

Surprisingly, he didn't seem to find the man intimidating at all, in spite the look in his eyes. Either he was very bold, or very stupid.

"It is the truth," he said.

He gave him another smile, one that did not reach his eyes.

Despite his desire to be gone from here, Sasuke couldn't help being impressed. The boy was most certainly not stupid.

"Perhaps it is well you have come, my lord. I have heard there may be men outside the law on our land. Three rough-looking fellows were recently seen in the wood that borders both our estates."

Sasuke shrank back against the wall as if he had turned to point at him.

Then he realized the boy had said "three." They must think he was indeed a victim and not one of the thieves-but then, why the locked door?

"You have but to ask, and I will send my soldiers to guard Konoha," the rich nobleman offered.

Konoha. The name meant nothing to Sasuke, except that it would be better if he left as soon as he possibly could.

"I do not think that is necessary yet, my lord. It was only three men, and we have nothing here to tempt them."

"There is one thing here that is very tempting."

Sasuke peered around the wall again, for he knew that tone. It was how Orochimaru spoke to a tavern wench.

The boy's lips tightened ever so slightly. Obviously he was not going to be won over by that sort of flattery. "I would ask that you watch out for those men as you return home."

"I shell, and if I find them, they will be duly questioned."

"Will you stay and dine with us?" the boy asked. "And your escort, too, of course."

The man made a slight bow. "We would be honored, Lord Naruto."

"Please excuse me then, Baron Itachi, while I inform the cook."

The boy left the man without waiting for him to reply. Fortunately, he didn't even glance at the stairwell as he hurried past.

Meanwhile, the nobleman sat in a tall, high-backed chair and surveyed the room with a pleased smile.

Sasuke knew there was no way under heaven he was going to be able to sneak past that smug and watchful visitor. He would have to go back to the chamber and wait until nightfall, when those in the castle would be asleep, except for a few guards on the wall.

Then he recalled that there had been no guards or sentries on the wall walk or anywhere else. All the soldiers he had seen had been on the ground, and idle. They must be the nobleman's guard.

That was strange, too, but the nobleman's offer of soldiers suddenly made more sense.

Yet the boy had refused. Why? Because he preferred to have a vulnerable fortress than be indebted to this man?

He could see why he might not want that…but his situation was none of his concern. All he should be thinking about was getting away from here. If someone came to the room, he decided, he would pretend to be asleep. Then, come night, he would take his leave of this place.

* * *

Mason- A builder and worker with stone. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Thank you to the people who reviewed! It was very much appreciated to know that some people actually like the story so far.

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto!

* * *

The Thief

Chapter 3

Balancing a tray with a square of linen against his hip, Naruto carefully slipped the key in the lock of the upper chamber door. Then he cautiously opened it and peered inside.

The young man was still in bed asleep, his eyes closed. He was still half naked, too.

In the woods he had decided that if Kisame and everyone at Konoha were to believe this young man was a thief's prey and not a thief, he had to make it look as if he'd been robbed before he went for help. Real thieves probably would have stripped him naked, but he hadn't been able to bring himself to do that. Instead, he had hidden his boots and tunic, and left Gamakichi standing guard while he hurried to fetch Kisame. His stepson and friend Kakashi had helped, too.

Nobody had spoken to his father or Itachi of the stranger from the wood. He had bidden all the servants in the castle to keep quiet about the wounded squire, and he had sent Kisame and Kakashi home.

If his plan was to work, people must think this thief was a wounded squire set upon by thieves, stripped of his fine garments, and left for dead. Thanks to his unfortunate mother, the young man sounded as if his status was far above that of a peasant or an outlaw, and he had seen enough of his normal bearing to know he held himself as upright and proudly as any noblemen, despite the circumstances of his birth and life. He could surly pass himself off as a squire-and that was part of his plan.

He closed the door softly. He set the tray down on his brother's old chest and lifted the linen, revealing a small loaf of freshly baked bread, a cup of wine, and four lengths of rope.

He had to make sure that this Sasuke could not leave until he had a chance to speak with him and enlist his aid. He took the rope and went to tie his right hand to the side of the bed. His hands were beneath the blanket, so he leaned forward to lift it-and suddenly found himself staring into very wide-awake black eyes. His left hand shot out from beneath and grabbed his wrist in a grip of iron.

He frantically tried to pull his hand away. "Let me go or I'll scream!" he cried.

He sat up slowly, studying Naruto intently.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he demanded as he freed Naruto's hand. "Why are you tying me to the bed? Are you in league with those thieves who attacked me?"

Stepping away from the bed and rubbing his wrist, Naruto marveled at the questioning lie that came so easily to his lips. He sounded as haughtily irate as the Baron Itachi could, his accent more polished than it had been in the wood. Apparently he was going to play the victim, cleverly assuming the one role that would explain his unconscious presence there.

He would have to be a clever liar if Naruto's plan was to succeed, but he would probably never be able to believe a thing he said.

"I am not in league with any thieves," he replied. Inwardly, he added, "Yet."

"Then why were you going to tie me to the bed?"

"For my own protection, of course."

"I assure you, kind sir, that I am no danger to you," he said, his low voice as soothing as a cat's purr. "Now who are you?" He smiled. If Naruto hadn't actually seen him with those other thieves, that smile would have convinced him he was as innocent as a newborn babe. In fact, he could almost believe that now.

He moved back farther still as Sasuke swung his long, lean legs out of the bed and put his feet on the floor.

"Naruto—Lord Naruto," he replied hastily. "My father is Lord Sarutobi, the earl of Konoha, and this is his castle."'

"Forgive my rude questions, my lord, but naturally I wouldn't expect a nobleman to tend to a guest, or tie one up, either," he finished with another charming smile.

Naruto could scarcely think with him sitting half naked on the bed, looking at him with that unsettling combination of humility and saucy selfconfidence. Although Naruto knew he was a thieving rough, he looked like a prince with his face clean and hair combed. He acted like one, too. " I thought it necessary for my own protection."

"Of coarse," he answered amicably. "You do not know who I am. My clothes were stolen, I suppose?"

"They were taken, yes."

He went to a wooden chest and threw open the lid. He took out poor Kyuubi's shirt and tossed it at the handsome young thief, who caught it deftly. The boots, too. He would have given him the tunic, but he might have to sell that soon. "These are my brother's clothes. You may have them."

"That is very generous of you, my lord. Still, I don't think your brother will be pleased to hear you've been giving away his things. Maybe I should leave as I arrived. Or was I completely naked?"

God's wounds, what a thing to say! His whole body flushed at his bold remark, and even more to see his wry smile.

"They are yours to keep, Kyuubi will not mind," he snapped. "He is dead."

His blunt words startled the thief, and he dressed without saying anything more, which was as much relief as seeing him fully clothed.

"How did I get here, my lord?" he inquired.

"My frog found you."

His eyes narrowed. "A big brute, is he?"

Maybe he should have left Gamakichi out of it. Well, he had mentioned him, so he had best tell the truth. "Yes."

Sasuke sat on the bed and picked up a boot, "How did I get from the wood to your castle?"

"After I found you, I dragged you off the path and covered you with dead leaves and branches until I could fetch help. I went to the reeve, and he and his stepson brought you here."

The thief paused in the act of pulling on the second boot. "You were in the wood alone?"

Perhaps his unprotected ramble was something he should keep secret. He strolled toward the window, then turned to face Naruto. "I was with my maidservants."

Naruto could see the doubt in his eyes. The impudent rascal. Nobody had ever doubted his word before. Of course, he had never had cause to be bluntly dishonest before, either. "What is your name?"

He got to his feet. "Sasuke, my lord."

That, at least, was the truth. "Where are you from? Sasuke?"

He sauntered toward him. "Iwagakure."

That was a lie, for it wouldn't explain his accent in the wood, which was indiscernible now. He sounded as if he came directly from the king's court.

He came closer, reminding him of one of the barn cats stalking an unsuspecting mouse. Should he move away, or stand his ground? He had no idea as he closed the space between them.

"I thank you for your generous hospitality, my lord," he said in a low tone that seemed to make something inside Naruto quiver, "but I really must be on my way. I have some urgent business to attend to for my master."

Naruto planted his feet and crossed his arms, determined to act upon his plan. "You have to stay."

He frowned, his dark brows lowering. "Have to? Nay, I dare not. If I feel well enough to travel, I must, or my master will be angry."

"No, he won't. You have no master."

Sasuke's frown deepened. "Why do you think that?"

"Because I saw you in the wood before you were hurt."

His expression grew stern as he grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pulled him close. His lips curled into a sardonic smile and his black eyes seemed to flash with scorn. "A fine game you've been playing, with me the dupe. What will you do, my lord? Turn me over to the King's justice? If you think to do that, you had better have more than ropes here."

Naruto reached into his belt and pulled out his brother's dagger, which he had hidden there, putting the tip of the blade against his throat. "As you see, I do. Let me go."

Still glaring at him, he did. "If you know what I am, why am I not imprisoned, or turned over to that nobleman?"

"What nobleman?"

Sasuke's expression altered, as if he was annoyed with himself-another little shadow of weakness in him that strengthened Naruto. "The man in the black robe I saw in the courtyard."

"I wouldn't hand over a thief discovered on our estate to a visiting nobleman. My father rules Konoha in the king's name. He has the right to judge you in the king's name.

The thief's gaze didn't waver. "Then why didn't you bring me before him?"

"My father is ill at the moment. The running of the estate is in my hands."

"You look young for such responsibility."

Naruto's blue eyes turned to ice and his grip on the dagger tightened. "I am old enough. I have a use for you."

"Indeed?" he asked, one brow quirked in query as he eyed the dagger in Naruto's hands. "So that is why you put me here in this room and that fine bed. What is this use you have of me that requires you to house a thief in a fine chamber and give him such expensive clothes? You've treated me like a guest, except for the locked door. And the dagger at my throat of course."

Before he could answer, a look of sudden comprehension dawned in his black eyes.

"Somebody undressed me and combed my hair," he murmured as he circled Naruto. "And I would have to be a fool not to know people find me handsome. Since I am not a fool, I believe you do, too. Is that why you took pity on me, my young and pretty lord? Is that why you combed my hair and gave me your brother's clothes? What use have you for me here?"

Naruto blushed hotly as he answered him. "You are an insolent rascal!"

"Sometimes." His smiled as he halted in front Naruto. "Don't you like rascals, my lord? Don't you find me exciting?"

"No! Thief or not, I couldn't leave you there in the woods. You might have died from the cold."

His gaze seemed to bore into Naruto's, as of he would seek the answers to his questions that way. "Why not let me die? I am nothing except a thief and a cutpurse, fit only for hanging."

Naruto grew warm under his steadfast gaze, but he would not-could not-let him discomfort him.

"What other use could you have for me, my lord, save as some kind of pet?" His gaze hardened, reminding Naruto of the life he had lad, and that he was not a chivalrous nobleman. "If that is what you want of me, you had better think again, because as different as it may be for a nobleman of your class to understand, I have my pride, too. Now I want to leave, and although I don't want to hurt you, I will if you try to stop me." He strode to the door.

"As you say, you are a good fighter." Naruto declared. "I want you to teach our tenant to be good fighters, too."

Sasuke halted abruptly and slowly wheeled to face him. He couldn't have been more surprised if he had asked him to rule the country.

"You want me to teach your tenants how to fight?" he repeated incredulously.

"How to fight well." He clarified, as if that were the most important thing of all.

His proposition was, quite simply, unbelievable, and his mind cried caution. "Where is the castle garrison?"

Although Lord Naruto still faced him defiantly, a pink flush stole up his cheeks, hinting that perhaps he was not quite so brave and bold as he seemed. "They left when we could no longer afford to pay them."

"Didn't they swear an oath of loyalty to your father?"

"They were hired foot soldiers. Or estate is too small to provide for knights as well."

He gestured at the walls, the furnishings. "Aren't you rich?"

"Compared to you, I suppose we are, yet we cannot afford to keep garrison anymore. But there are enough tenants to protect the castle and their farms on our land, if need be. Unfortunately, they don't know how to wield swords. You do, and I would have them learn."

It still sounded too simple, too easy, and utterly unbelievable. "Protect them from who?"

He blushed again, more deeply this time, from his slender throat to his roots of his bountiful blonde hair. "From greedy men who think they can take Konoha from my father and me."

Like the man he had seen below on the dais. From the way he had looked at this pretty guy, he wanted more than his home. That might explain why he sounded desperate.

Yet why should he pity him or have any concern for his fate. Sasuke asked himself. He is far better off than he had ever been. If Naruto had to marry a man he didn't like, it would not be unusual for one of his class. Marriages were arranged for political and financial reasons all the time among the nobility. At least he would not be thrown out into the world with no way to earn his keep.

"My people do not know you are a peasant and a thief," he continued, finally putting the dagger back into the belt at his waist. "I'm going to tell them you are a knight's squire who is traveling to Suna from the north. I will explain that you have offered to instruct them to show your thanks for our help."

He clasped his hands together and gazed at Sasuke with a steadiness he found disturbing. It was as if he was trying to see into his heart. "If you are a squire they must accord you respect because of your rank, and while you are here, you will have all the rights and privileges such rank accords you."

The rights and privileges of a squire. Respect. Good food. Clean clothes, and a bed to sleep in every night. Servants to wait upon him.

The life he might have had, had his mother married his father. He did not know whether the man who had sired him had been noble or not. Indeed, he might have been a groom, for Sasuke knew, but he'd always imagined that father had been a knight, albeit a less than chivalrous one, to abandon his mother the way he had.

And he would have this pretty young man's company, too.

His offer was very tempting, if he could trick his tenants into believing he was a squire for a little while.

That was the fly in the oil.

"You believe I could pass for a knight's squire?" he demanded.

"In the woods you sounded a bit like a Scot. It is well known that Scots are almost barbarians. They will excuse anything odd you do because of that."

He leaned his weight on one leg and crossed his arms as he regarded Naruto. "You've thought this all out, haven't you?"

He nodded

"And you expect your people to believe this incredible story?"

Naruto drew himself up, the very picture of a proud young nobleman. "They will because I tell it."

He wasn't nearly as convinced that his word alone would make his plan work.

But who am I to refuse? He thought with grim sarcasm. He might as well stay, at least for the time being, unless his plan proved faulty from the start. He would have more comfortable lodgings than any he had ever had before, and while he trained Naruto's men, he would enjoy a squire's privileges.

Indeed, the more he contemplated Lord Naruto's surprising offer, the more he liked it-provided he was not in danger. The moment this plan seemed to fail, though, he would flee. "For how long would I have to stay here and teach them?"

"Until I think they are ready. I have seen my father's soldiers drill many times, so I will know. We won't start today, however, because we have a guest. Tomorrow he'll be gone, and you can begin then."

Sasuke smiled his most charming smile and gave him what he thought was a very excellent bow. "I am pleased to be of service, my lord."

"You bowed too quickly. A nobleman would take more time, and raise his eyes at the end to look at me, to make sure I was looking at him. Do it again"

"I thought I was suppose to be the teacher," he remarked as he obeyed.

"Of fighting, yes. If you are to pass as a squire, you will have to learn a few manners, too." Then he gave him a smile, and a strange, unfamiliar warmth blossomed within him.

The last time anybody had looked on him with approval was when he had stolen a lord's purse full of silver coins. Then Orochimaru had gone out and gotten drunk with most of it. Naruto's approval was far more pleasant.

"I've brought you some food." As he gestured to the tray, he realized how hungry he was. "Eat now."

"Thank you, my lord," he said. He reached out and caressed his soft cheek. "It smells nearly as good as you."

His expression altered, and Sasuke found himself looking into eyes that shone with a fierceness he had never seen in anyone's eye before. "Don't bother with any attempts to charm me, Sasuke. Don't forget I know who and what you really are. And do not think of running away before the men are ready. If you do, I will raise a hue and cry, and every man and boy In Konoha will search for you. You wouldn't be able to get very far."

"And if they catch me?" he asked with another smile, ignoring what Naruto had said about using his charm. He could protest all he wanted, but Sasuke had seen the way he had looked at him. Naruto wasn't immune to him.

"You will be hanged."

Without another word, Lord Naruto marched out of the chamber, slamming the door behind him.

He stared after him. By the saints, he sounded absolutely heartless. Maybe he was a fool to think Naruto saw anything but a thief who could train his peasants. To believe otherwise might be a terrible mistake.

Then he realized he had not heard the key turn in the lock.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Another chapter for you. This one is longer than my previous chapters! Eleven pages on Word.

Disclaimer-I do not own any part of Naruto.

* * *

The Thief

Chapter 4

Much later, when all sounds of life in the castle had died away and no one was in the courtyard, Sasuke cautiously opened the chamber door.

Time to show Lord Naruto what he thought of his haughty manner and ultimatums.

And why not go? He didn't owe him anything. Surely he would have survived one night in the wood. He might have been thirsty and stiff when he awakened, but nothing more-unless Orochimaru had come back to finish him off, to ensure that he couldn't tell anyone about his former comrades.

No, Orochiaru and the others were probably far away.

Besides, the boy's scheme was ridiculous. After thinking more about it, and after the initial thrill of playing a role previously denied him had passed, he had realized he could probably never trick anyone into believing he was a squire for long, no matter where he said he was from. Naruto's people would guess he was an imposter, he would decide it was wiser to claim he had tricked Naruto, and he would be thrown in the dungeon and convicted for thieving. Then he would be hanged. Only a fool would trust Naruto to keep him safe, even if he wanted to.

Firm in his resolve, Sasuke crept out of the chamber and begun to make his way down the steps.

As he drew near the other room that opened from the circular stairway, he heard soft voices. A beam of feeble light shone through the open door. As he cautiously approached, he paused a moment to see who was in the room.

Lord Naruto sat on a low stool beside a very tall ornate bed, the posts carved with leaves and vines. It had thick curtains of dark red cloth that opened enough for him to see a thin, white-haired man lying there.

The few furnishings were far plainer than the bed, as if the owner was not rich anymore, yet kept a few items from the days when he had been. The light came from a small oil lamp set upon the table beside the bed, its golden glow illumination the profile of Lord Naruto.

"You will soon be better, Father," he murmured as he stroked the old man's hand.

"I hope so, son," the earl rasped, his breathing labored. "Was that the baron I heard bellowing in the courtyard?"

Lord Naruto smiled. "Yes. He has stayed the night, but he leaves in the morning."

"Good. The man is like a carrion crow, always in black." Lord Sarutobi started to cough, making his whole body shake in a way that made Naruto frown. The man sounded far from being well.

"And the garrison commander?" the earl continued after Lord Naruto had helped him take a drink from the goblet by his bed. "Not giving you any trouble, I hope?"

"No, he obeys me. He doesn't like the passwords I assign, but I have run out of names of weapons and great generals."

Sasuke's brow furrowed with puzzlement. Naruto had said before that they had no soldiers, and he had seen none upon the wall walk or at sentry positions. Naruto must be lying to his father.

God's wounds, he was a bold creature…or desperate not to worry him.

Sasuke leaned closer, wondering if Naruto was going to tell the earl about him, and whether it would be the truth, or the tale he had concocted.

"And Kisame?" the earl asked.

"He also obeys."

Naruto's father sighed wearily and shook his head. "Ah, but reluctantly, I'm sure. Kisame thinks you have no sense, and it doesn't help that you're so young."

"You are not to worry about anything, Father. All is well in hand. Sleep now. You need your rest."

Sasuke drew back. All was well in hand? With him in charge of the castle, and a man like that carrion crow-a most apt description!-hovering about, ready to take this castle from the earl and make Naruto marry him?

What did their troubles have to do with him? Lord Naruto had threatened him with hanging. It was time to go.

"I know what he wants, you know," the old man said.

Sasuke's curiosity rooted him to the step and he peered through the door again.

"You must not agree, Naruto. He is not the man for you. You deserve someone better."

"I assure you, Father, I have no plan to accept the baron's offer. I have another…" He fell silent as he got to his feet.

"Another?" the earl wheezed.

"Another task I must complete before I retire." Naruto patted his hand. "Now we have talked long enough. Iruka will be wondering where I am."

The old man nodded, and his eyes closed. "God night, my son. I rest easy, knowing you are in charge."

As Naruto started toward the door, Sasuke darted back up the stairs toward his chamber.

The he realized Naruto was coming up the stairs after him. Foolish, unreasonable panic seized him and he ran into the room.

As he listened, his ear to the closed, he heard Naruto's steps come to a stop outside. He waited a moment, as if he were listening, too, and Sasuke wondered if Naruto could hear him panting.

He waited anxiously for Naruto to open the door and demand to know what he had been doing, or at least check to see if he was there. Naruto didn't.

Instead, he heard the key turn, locking the door. Then Naruto's footsteps slowly died away.

thiefXthiefXthiefXthiefXthiefXthiefXthiefXthiefXthiefxthief

"Has my father eaten anything yet?" Naruto asked his manservant as Iruka combed Naruto's hair.

Mercifully, Itachi and his band of men had ridden out at first light, before Naruto could have been expected to bid him farewell. He suspected it was really the better food waiting for him at home that sent him rushing away, but he didn't really care.

Naruto glanced at his friend in the mirror and wished he dared tell Iruka the truth about Sasuke. Naruto had never kept a secret from him before, not from the time Iruka and his mother had joined the household of Konoha when both boys were four years old.

Iruka and his exotic mother had been slaves, owned by a Getsugakure trader who had presented them to the earl as a gift, no doubt in hopes of future dealings. The earl had accepted the gift, then told the man he would not bargain with such a man, ever. Slavery was something he would never condone, although it was certainly no crime.

Lord Sarutobi had freed Iruka and his mother at once. Iruka's mother had become Naruto's mother's maidservant, and it seemed only natural that Iruka and Naruto have the same relationship. These days Iruka insisted on performing a manservant's duties, and since it was a matter of some pride for him. Naruto agreed. That also meant they could be together much of the time, and they were far more friends than master and servant.

"This morning your father ate a little more than yesterday. I am sure he is growing stronger," Iruka said, her accent carrying a hint of the far-off land where his mother had been born.

Iruka himself had never been there, but with his dark skin, exotic looks and accent, and the swaying, graceful way he moved, it was clear to all who saw him the he was not from Amegakure, Yukigakure, or Takigakure, despite the clothes he wore.

"I hope you're right," Naruto answered. "And surely the next harvest will be a better one. Then we'll be able to hire soldiers again."

He eyed Iruka in the mirror. "The injured squire I found in the wood yesterday has made a very interesting proposition," He said, sounding as matter-of-fact as he could. "He noticed there were no sentries and was most chivalrously concerned for our safety here. I explained about my father's illness and our…lack of funds. Then he said he was in no hurry to get to Suna, so in thanks for my rescue, he'll gladly stay here a little while and train the men of Konoha to be soldiers."

Naruto had never seen Iruka look so stunned. "Teach our men to be soldiers?" He echoed incredulously.

Naruto twisted on his stool to face Iruka. "Yes, or at least able to defend the castle. There is room here for all the village to take sanctuary, if necessary. If our men can offer some defense, the baron will have to think twice about trying to take Konoha by force."

Iruka's eyes widened. "It is no secret that the baron covets Konoha, but do you think he would really try to take it by force? Your father is the rightful lord."

"If the baron thought he could get away with it, and if I refuse to marry him, and if my father is slow to recover, I would not put it past him. If I accept Sasuke's offer, Itachi will discover he won't be able to simply ride up to the gates one day and take it."

Iruka still looked skeptical, and Naruto began to despair that his plan was ridiculous, for if Iruka did not believe in it, how would the men of Konoha respond? "I think Sasuke can do it. He seems very competent."

"How would you know that?"

That was, unfortunately, a very good question, but he could not tell Iruka of the fight he had witnessed in the wood. "He told me, and I believe him. Besides, one has only to look at his muscles to see that he must be quite…quite…"

"Quite?" Iruka prompted, a sparkle of amusement replacing his doubt.

"Quite a fighter."

"I would have looked, had you not sent me to sit with your father."

"Yes, well, Sasuke was in no state to have many visitors. He wasn't seriously injured, but he did need to rest."

"I understand. And you noticed his muscles while he slept."

Naruto silently cursed the blush he could feel spreading upon his face. "What of it if I did?"

"He seems to have made quite an impression on you, that's all. And you are sure he can teach our men?"

"He says he can, and I think I would be foolish not to accept this opportunity. Every day we can keep the baron at bay is another day for my father to recover, so that he can rule Konoha again. Until then, we are vulnerable."

"Yes, I see the merit in your plan," Iruka gravely agreed. "Besides, it is better to take action than sit and worry." Then his smiled blossomed. "If this Sasuke is also a handsome young man…well…that cannot be helped."

Naruto gave his friend a sour look. "I don't care what he looks like as long as our men learn what he can teach them. Now, if you will excuse me, I had better go rouse our guest to go to mass. Who is with my father?"

"Shizune."

"She'll be more asleep than awake," Naruto said, his pique fading as he thought of his kindhearted old nurse, "but with luck he will sleep, too. I'm sure if he wakes and needs anything, she'll be able to fetch someone to help."

"I shall look in on them both," Iruka assured him, thankfully without further mention of Sasuke or his appearance.

"I'll need to summon one man from every household," Naruto said. "Will you take the message to Kisame?"

Although there was no love lost between Iruka and the village reeve, Naruto knew Iruka would welcome any chance to speak to Kisame's stepson.

"If Kisame gives you any trouble about it, tell him it is my father's order that his tenants come as part of their obligation to their overlord."

It was another lie, but he didn't mind lying to Kisame any more than he minded lying to the baron.

"I'll need them only half a day," he continued. "That shouldn't interfere with the work on their farms or at their trade too much." He chewed his lip. "I'd reduce the tithes if I could, too, but then I wouldn't be able to pay taxes at all."

Iruka nodded and patted Naruto's arm. I'm sure they will come. They do not want to see a new lord of Konoha either."

After leaving his chamber, which was in the tower opposite his father's and Sasuke's. Naruto hurried down the worn steps.

He nearly collided with Kisame, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

The stocky reeve looked as startled as Naruto felt. Recovering from the shock, Kisame ran a wide hand through his hair and straitened his tunic. Like most men of his rank, he was dressed in a brown woolen tunic, for he was a well-to-do merchant, which was one reason he had been chosen for this position, the liaison between the earl and his villagers. He could spare the time from his business without financial loss, and he had a knack for figures. Nobody could keep a tally in his head like Kisame.

As for his features, Kisame's expression had settled into a frown years ago, resulting in perpetual furrows in his brow and cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said, steadying himself. "I wasn't expecting to see you in the hall so early, Kisame. I hope it isn't trouble that brings you here at this time of day."

"My lady, as you know, I take my duties as reeve of Konoha very seriously."

Naruto pressed his lips together to subdue a sigh and keep himself from scowling. This was the way Kisame began every complaint against every decision he made, and as always when Kisame spoke to Naruto, Kisame's tone had an undercurrent of disapproval, as if having to report to a young man was a personal insult to him. However, while his father was sick, Konoha was in Naruto's care and Kisame would simply have to accept it.

"I must ask you to reconsider the baron's offer of troops for protection," he continued. "Without a garrison, our village and this castle are all to open for attack."

He was not surprised Kisame had heard of the baron's offer, nor was he surprised he wanted him to accept it. The baron, after all, was a man. Better a cruel, greedy master than an earl's young son in charge, Kisame obviously believed.

Naruto straitened his shoulders. "My father and I have decided to train one man from every household to fight like a soldier to defend his home and Konoha. That young man we rescued in the forest yesterday is a squire, and he is going to teach them, as his thanks for our help."

Kisame's mouth gaped open and his frown deepened even more. "That's absurd!"

Naruto raised his brow as his father did when he wanted to remind somebody that they were addressing the earl of Konoha. "I do not recall my father asking your opinion, Kisame." With inward satisfaction, he saw the tips of Kisame's ears redden. "Now if you will excuse me, I must see if our guest is awake."

"But, my lord-"

Once again he regarded Kisame with all the proud majesty he could muster. "As I said before, my father has agreed. Or do you no longer wish to be reeve?"

"No, my lord," Kisame replied, his gaze finally faltering. "It shall be as your father orders."

Breathing a small sigh of relief, Naruto left him and hurried toward the north tower, pausing in the doorway of his father's chamber. Shizune smiled and waved gaily from her place beside the earl's bed. He was sleeping peacefully these days, not tossing and turning as he had during the worst of the fever.

Naruto continued on his way, and once outside the upper chamber, took a moment to draw a deep breath and remembered that he was Lord Naruto of Konoha. The young man awaiting him was not a lord, or a knight, or even a squire. While he was very handsome, that should not influence or intimidate him one whit.

His resolve was tested the instant he stepped inside the chamber and Sasuke turned toward him, away from the window.

Dressed in Kyuubi clothes, standing there as proud as anybody, he appeared to be every inch a squire. Indeed, with his broad shoulders and handsome face, he looked more like a young nobleman than many a squire Naruto had met.

Despite his best efforts, the warm heat of a blush crept up his face as Sasuke ran his gaze over Naruto, while his pride commanded that he not look away.

Sasuke grinned suddenly, a roguish smile such as no squire had ever given him before. The unexpectedness of it was like the sun appearing on a cloudy day.

"How do I look?" he asked. "Presentable?"

"You look well enough," he said shortly, trying not to notice just how good he did look. Naruto gestured at the window. "It's a long way down. I think you would break your neck if you tried to get out that way."

"I saw your guest leave. Early for him to go, wasn't it? Did you send him away on my account?"

"No, although it is much better he never saw you. I fear he finds out our plain fare not to his liking."

"Ah." Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned back against the sill, as casually as if he lived there all his life. "There is quite a crowed gathering in the courtyard," he noted.

"One man from every household is coming because the lord of Konoha summons them," he announced in as cold and haughty a tone as he could manage. "They are the men you must convince that you are a squire, and if you have had a change of heart or think to run away, remember what I said about a hue and cry."

Sasuke straitened, and the intense, arrogant look that came to his dark black eyes suddenly made it seem that he loomed closer, although his feet did not move. "I know what I am, too, my lord, and I know what you can do to me, if you choose, whether I train your men or not."

Naruto's threat could not be helped. He must be in control here. Sasuke had to do what he said, even if he had a way of making Naruto feel week and strong at the same time, as if a part of him wanted to tell all his troubles though his pride argued against it. "If you teach them, when they are ready, you will be completely free to go."

Sasuke walked toward him. "Really?"

"You have the word of Lord Naruto of Konoha."

Sasuke ran a long, slow, measuring gaze over him, starting at his toes and traveling up his entire body. It was all Naruto could do not to squirm, or turn away, or shout at him to stop.

"Since I have no choice," he said, "I must accept the word of Lord Naruto of Konoha and hope he keeps it."

"Of course I will. Now, come. The men should be here now. We will attend mass, and then-" Sasuke had not moved, and his lips twisted in a scowl. "What is it?"

"I've never been to mass, and I have no intention of going today, either," he said, his voice as hard as the stones in the wall behind him.

Naruto couldn't believe it. "You've never been to mass?"

He shook his head. "No."

"But your soul-"

"Is doomed already. I've never been baptized, either."

Naruto had to sit down on the bed. "I've never met anyone who wasn't a Christian."

"If you were damned from the womb and your mother denied Christian burial, you might not attend church, either."

"The child is not responsible for his mother's sins," Naruto protested, "and the Church dispenses charity."

Sasuke's eyes flashed with a deep bitterness that seemed to make a mockery of all Naruto knew. "My lord, you have not lived much among the world, have you? If so, you would know that not every man who lives in Holy Orders is good, or even what you call a Christian."

Annoyed by his superior tone, Naruto pushed away his sympathy for both the boy he had been and his mother, and spoke with grim determination. "While I regret your experience of the Church has apparently not been pleasant, the fact remains that if you are to be believed to be a squire, you must attend mass. Otherwise, I will have no choice but to imprison you."

"A forced conversion, then, my lord?" he asked mockingly as he strolled closer.

"If that is what you want to call it, yes," Naruto replied, wishing Sasuke had stayed by the window. It was easier to think when he was farther away. "But do not take the holy wafer. That would be too sinful. We shall say…" He paused a moment and tapped his lip with his fingertip as he considered. "We shall say you are waiting until you make your confession in the cathedral at Suna."

Sasuke circled around him, and he had an uncomfortable feeling that Sasuke was like a hawk searching for a mouse in the field below. "Your priest will accept that?"

"Father Raido is a good man who has known me since birth. He will not question me."

Sasuke's voice came from behind him. "Is it not wrong to lie to a man of God?"

Unfortunatly, he was right. Shame filled him at the thought of what he was going to have to do. "When you've gone, I'll confess everything."

Sasuke halted in front of him, a sardonic expression on his face. "That makes it all right?"

Naruto had enough to worry about without this thief making him feel he was putting his mortal soul in jeopardy, too. His whole body quivered with righteous indignation as he jabbed Sasuke's chest with his finger, making him move back. "Listen to me, thief. I am fighting for my family's home in the only way I can. I will do what I must, and I hope God will understand. I don't care if you do or not, so long as you do what you're told!"

"Very well, my lord," he retorted, moving forward so that Naruto had to back away. "You have me as good as in a noose, after all. I cannot leave, and I am safe as long as I am in your good graces. You are superior to me in birth and everything else." He bowed his whole manner insolent. "Forgive me if I forget that for a brief moment. I will never forget it again. But since you are superior to me in every way, perhaps you should train your men, not me."

Naruto stiffened. "If I had been taught to wield a sword myself, I would. My education did not include that."

"How unfortunate for you, then."

"Yes!"

Sasuke's lips curved into a cold smile that had more of hate in it than merriment. "It must be terrible for you to need someone like me."

Naruto stumbled away from him and his anger, as his own filled him and made him strong. "Yes, it's terrible," he cried, regaining his balance, and his pride. "It's humiliating! I wish my father were well, and my brother alive, so things could be as they were-but they aren't. So I must humble myself to ask a thief's help. Are you satisfied now, Sasuke? Are you pleased to hear how desperate I am?"

The fires in his eyes were banked as quickly as they had arisen. "Yes."

Confused, Naruto could only stare at him as Sasuke came toward him. Feeling helpless to stop him, Naruto let Sasuke take his hands in his, the warmth and the power of his lean, strong fingers seemed to fly along Naruto's limbs toward his very heart. "You can threaten me all you like, my lord, but you need me. Do you agree, or shall we end this now? You can hang me if you must and find somebody else to train your tenants."

Naruto pulled his hands from Sasuke's grasp, his reluctance to do so was startling and unexpected. "Very well," he muttered. "I need you."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Naruto shot him a fierce look. "I need you."

Sasuke nodded, just once, and then he smiled.

"For now," he sternly clarified. "And do not try to malinger. I shall know if you are delaying on purpose."

Sasuke's smile faded. "My lord, I have no wish to be your dog longer than I must."

"Good. Now, put out your arm to escort me."

He did, bending his elbow perfectly and holding it away from his body.

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I haven't been living in a cave somewhere," Sasuke said. "I've seen well-to-do men.

Fighting to regain his calm, Naruto slipped his arm through Sasuke's. As their bodies touched, he tried to ignore the unfamiliar heat coursing through him. After all, other men and youths had escorted him. It must be because of their argument that he felt so disconcerted. "We had better hurry, or they will be wondering what keeps us."

Naruto walked forward, but Sasuke didn't move. It was as if he yanked Naruto to a halt. "What's the matter now?" he demanded.

Sasuke smiled slowly, and the golden glints in his eyes seemed to sparkle with smug satisfaction. "If I am the squire, shouldn't I lead you, my lord, and not the other way around?"

Naruto was not happy to realize he was right.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Sorry it took so long.

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto

The Thief

Chapter 5

* * *

His head bowed, his hands clasped so tightly together that his knuckles were white, Sasuke stood beside Lord Naruto in the small stone chapel of Konoha Castle, silently cursing. He hated being here, and he hated Lord Naruto for forcing him to come. Not only did he have no use for a church that had no mercy for his poor mother, he was used to blending in, to become part of the crowd, the better to cut purses and slip away unnoticed. To stand here at the front, where everybody could see him… it was nearly enough to make him wish Orochimaru and the others had dragged him off with them.

As for passing himself off as a squire-surely it would take more than fine clothes to fool the priest, if not the rest of these people.

And would a gathering of grown men really believe a boy's lies, even if Naruto was the son of their lord?

He glanced up at Father Raido, who was praying in Latin. The priest wore dark robes, and the top of his brown head was shaved to make a tonsure,

When the incense started wafting through the small building, it was all Sasuke could do not to cough. At last the time came for the priest to offer the host, the blessed bread that Sasuke shouldn't take for fear of damnation and offending Lord Naruto, who ordered him about as if he were Gambunta.

Lord Naruto approached the alter.

Everyone here would be suspicious if Sasuke didn't take the bread, so why not? He wasn't baptized and he was a thief, so he was already damned anyway.

He boldly strode forward to stand beside Lord Naruto. His shoulder tensed as the priest put the holy bread in his mouth.

Despite his defiant resolution, Sasuke half expected it to burst into flames on contact with his tongue. When it didn't, he swallowed it quickly and sauntered back to his place. Once there, he bowed his head and assumed a virtuous expression of the sort he had seen on the faces of those who sold expensive holy relics they made themselves out of chicken bones and bits of wood.

After some more praying, he realized the mass must be concluding. Thank God, he though, the words the only sort of prayer he ever said.

Lord Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's arm and squeezed hard enough to hurt. "We can go now," Naruto whispered, his lips barely moving, his blue eyes fairly jumping with rage.

All his life, he had been led to believe that noble sons were delicate, almost sickly creatures who would faint at the merest hint of trouble or inconvenience. Either he had been mislead, or the people who had spoken thus had never met anybody like Lord Naruto.

He really was a very confusing guy, vulnerable one moment, stern and forbidding the next. So pretty in his looks, yet with a bold spirit that flashed unbidden from his bright blue eyes.

Sasuke's wasn't sure if that contradiction was a good thing or not.

Trying to act as if Naruto's anger didn't bother him a bit and telling himself it really didn't, he held out his arm as he had before. Naruto slipped his through it, barely touching him.

The circle of various keys tied to the leather belt around Naruto's hips bounced and jingled with his brisk pace as he marched beside Sasuke, so stiff and formal in his plain dark blue clothes. In the courtyard under the slate gray sky, there was a crowed waiting for them. For him. The older men, who looked a lot less pleased to be there, stood behind the excited young ones.

The older men had probably seen many noblemen come to the castle and pass through the village. They were the ones he would have to convince-perhaps most especially the man with the deep frown who looked as if he would doubt the Archangel Gabriel had he appeared in a blaze of light to announce his divine presence.

Sasuke's first instinct was to cut and run, to get away from the danger such scrutiny usually brought. Only the sensation of Lord Naruto's arm in his prevented him from doing just that.

"I will introduce you before we break the fast," Naruto said in a whisper. "Head for that tall lad there, in the grey wool tunic."

Sasuke grudgingly did as he'd been told. The youth, who seemed to be about Sasuke's age, had silver hair that stuck up in several places, a wide mouth that seemed in the verge of breaking into a grin, and upturned nose, and brown eyes that danced with merriment.

"Sasuke of Hoshigakure, this is Kakashi," Lord Naruto said, his clipped words telling Sasuke that he was still annoyed with him.

Fine. He was annoyed with Naruto, too.

And where the devil was Hoshigakure? Was it even a real place, or had Lord Naruto concocted it out of thin air? What other tales was he going to make up that he might have to remember?

"Good day," Kakashi said, bowing low, yet with a saucy air, as if he accorded few men respect simply because of their birth

"Good day to you," Sasuke replied in a broad Scots accent.

Indeed, it was so pronounced that as he looked around and saw everyone's confused expressions, he realized nobody could understand him. He had better not exaggerated it quite so much.

'Kakashi is Kisame's the reeve's stepson, and this is Kisame," Lord Naurto said, introducing him to the frowning man who appeared even more disgruntled than before.

As the reeve, Kisame would surely make a fine rent collector, if you wanted someone who looked like he wouldn't mind breaking somebody's head if they couldn't pay, Sasuke thought grimly.

"Kisame and his stepson brought you here from the wood," Lord Naruto explained.

If he was to do what Naruto wanted, he'd have to convince this skeptical man, so he assumed what he thought an appropriately arrogant manner. "I, Sasuke of Hoshigakure, thank you for your assistance, Kisame."

Kisame continued to regard Sasuke with obvious suspicion. "It's lucky for us a fine squire like you happened to be robbed in our wood, and that you've decided to stay to train our men to fight, since the earl can't afford to keep soldiers. I'm surprised you aren't in any hurry to get back to your master."

"I am on a pilgrimage to the cathedral in Suna before I am knighted," Sasuke replied with a suitably noble drawl. "The knight I serve is out of the country, so I have his leave to take my time."

"You had no escort, no guard?"

"The men I hired proved themselves cowards the moment those ruffians appeared. My guard fled like frightened children, and I haven't seen them since." He waved his hand in airy dismal. "Good riddance to them, I must say. I have no desire to have such creatures in my employ."

Kisame's eyes gleamed like a shark's. "You didn't say what knight you serve. A fine fellow like you, I'm sure he's an important one. Who is it?

Sasuke blurted out the first name that came to his mind. "Sir Jiraiya Sannin."

Lord Naruto's grip tightened on his arm so hard, he could feel his nails digging into his arm. Everybody else in the courtyard gasped, and even Kisame looked surprised. "You serve Jiraiya Sannin? The man who's won every tournament in the country for the past three years?"

By the saint, he'd been a fool! Of the five official tournament fields in the country, one was near Suna. Some of these men might have gone there and actually seen Jiraiya, while Sasuke had never laid eyes on the man. He should have made up a name.

Then he told himself it might not be so bad. They might have seen Jiraiya, but they would not have noticed his squire.

His confidence somewhat restored, Sasuke pulled away from Lord Naruto, crossed his arms and leaned his weight on one leg as he calmly surveyed the reeve. "Yes, I serve Sir Jiraiya Sannin. Tell me, Kisame, do you question all the guests of your overlord and his charming son in this blunt fashion, or is it a special honor you have reserved for me?"

Kisme flushed, but he didn't back down. "I am the shire reeve. It's my business to know what's going on in Konoha."

"You know what's going on," Lord Naruto answered. "This fine young man has volunteered to teach our men to defend our home, and my father has accepted his offer. It is not your pace, Kisame, to question my father's decisions, or interrogate our guests."

Kisame scowled, but he nodded and stepped back-because of Naruto, not because of the supposed squire addressing him. That observation disgruntled Sasuke. Meanwhile, the other men exchange secretive smiles, as if they were delighted to see Kisame chastised by anybody.

All except the lad Kakashi. He was staring at something behind Naruto, and a rather stunned smile bloomed upon his face.

Sasuke turned to see what he was looking at.

A young man was approaching. He seemed about the same age as Lord Naruto, but in every other way he was different. He was taller, and his skin was a light brown. He had enormous dark eyes, and his whole body swayed when he walked, as if he had willow branches for bones. His bearing seemed regal as a king's, yet his clothing, while neat and clean, marked him as a servant in the household.

He came to a halt and ran a slow, measuring gaze over Sasuke, as if he was a horse for sale at a market.

Surely that was no way for any servant to regard a squire, no matter how he carried himself. Raising a brow, Sasuke glanced at Lord Naruto. "Who is this?"

"This is Iruka." He thought he saw amusement dancing in Lord Naruto's eyes as he answered-hardly the way to treat a respected guest.

In retaliation, he ran an equally measuring gaze over Iruka, in a way that would have made several people he had met in his travels blush to the roots of their hair.

Iruka did smile, but it was an indulgent one, as if Sasuke were a little child. "I bid you welcome to Konoha," he said with a very graceful bow. "I am the servant of Lord Naruto."

Intrigued by his accent, he asked, "Where are you from?"

Iruka raised his chin with elegant pride. "I am a prince of Kumogakure."

This was so surprising and unexpected, he had to wonder if it could possibly be true. He glanced again at Lord Naruto, whose bland expression was utterly and frustratingly unreadable.

So he looked at Kakashi, who did not seem to be quite conscious although his eyes were open. If ever Sasuke had seen a man so besotted, he was seeing it now.

"I was born a prince of Kumogakure," Iruka said, "but my mother and I were stolen away by Kirigakure pirates."

Sasuke had heard that Kirigakure pirates sailed far and wide, and traded in slaves, so his history could very well be true.

"If you require anything to make your stay here a pleasant one," Iruka continued, "you have but to ask and I shall see that it is provided." His eyes hardened a little. "As my duties allow."

He knew what Iruka meant. Creature comforts Iruka would do his best to provide, but if Sasuke had any notion that Iruka was willing to do what some men demanded of their male and female servants--at night--Iruka would not comply.

"I understand," he said.

A young woman stepped out from behind some of the men. She was very pretty, with long pink-colored hair, and a very exceptional figure. "I'm Sakura," she said with a bright smile as she twisted a lock of her thick hair about her finger, "and if you need anything, my lord, anything at all, you can ask me."

Sasuke nearly laughed out loud at her astonishingly brazen invitation. Obviously, unlike Iruka, she was willing to do whatever a squire requested.

"Sakura works in the kitchen," Lord Naruto snapped. "And she should be there now, shouldn't you, Sakura?"

Sakura stopped smiling and acting coy. "Yes, my lord," she murmured. She bowed and turned to go, pausing to flash him another brilliant smile.

Sakura was no Lord Naruto, of course, but he was no squire, and the maidservant's offer was definitely flattering.

Lord Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and tugged him toward another young man who had arms the size of small tree trunks. His round face was streaked with soot.

"Sasuke, this is Lee, the smith's son. He's quite good with a quarter staff," Naruto said, sounding distinctly annoyed.

Obviously he didn't appreciate Sakura's bold behavior, which seemed a little odd, considering how bold he himself could be.

As for Lee and his quarterstaff, he could believe the young man would be a menace with that simple weapon. Lee's arms were so muscular, the fellow could probably kill an opponent with a single well-aimed blow of the slender pole.(1)

The next young man seemed about to jump out of his skin, for he bobbed and twitched and grinned and frowned until Sasuke wondered if he was mad. "Sasuke of Kumogakure, this is Kiba."

"Pleased to meet you, my lord, sir," Kiba said eagerly, his eyes wide with excitement. He was thin, and his hair was as black as coal. "I'm the miller's apprentice, me."

"You're from Amegakure?" Sasuke guessed.

"Aye, I am, I am, like our noble lord's sainted mother!" Kiba cried, smiling. "My father came here with her when she married the earl. So I am a fine shot with a bow, and I'll be happy to show any others. Nobody shoots like the Amegakure, do they?"

Skill with a bow might come in handy for him, too, so with a genuine smile, Sasuke said, "I hope you'll tech me, too."

The lad's mouth fell open, and immediately Sasuke realized he had made a mistake. Noblemen didn't use bows. Such weapons were considered suitable only for foot soldiers and peasants.

"I think a nobleman should at least know how the weapons work, don't you?" he said quickly. I would never use one in battle myself, however."

Lord Naruto laughed, but he heard the tension in it.

He decided to say as little as possible from then on, to the men as well as the women. He stayed silent as Naruto continued the introductions, telling him about each man and what he did, and then the rest of the servants of the household. It became clear that every one of them both liked and respected their young master.

He wondered how Lord Naruto managed to provide for them all, until he considered that the tithes of the farmers on the estate paid would ensure enough food for the castle household, at least to survive, even in lean years. The earl would need more than enough to merely survive, though, if he was to pay his taxes and keep a garrison. The difference between the income from the tithes and the taxes he owed the Crown could, Sasuke supposed, lead to poverty.

The introductions completed at least, they started toward the hall. "I have invited all the men to eat with us," Lord Naruto remarked.

It took a great effort for him to keep walking. "They'll see me eat."

Naruto gave him an unsympathetic look. "Do as you did I the chapel and imitate me. If your willing to risk your immortal soul taking the holy bread, surely you can risk making a mistake of etiquette. Besides, everybody thinks you're a Scot. As long as you don't eat from the plate like a dog, you'll do all right."

Sasuke wasn't so sure, but he wasn't about to admit it.

* * *

(1) It shouldn't be possible for a guy to have such skinny arms and be that powerful like he is in the anime and manga. So I gave him muscles. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I'm so sorry this is so late. School has really taken a tole on me. It's hard to keep up regular updates. I'm afraid chapters will be sparse from now on. So much school work!

Dsclaimer-I do not own Naruto. The man who does is a genius. A pure genius!

* * *

The Thief

Chapter 6

Naruto watched Sasuke out of the corner of his eye while he wiped his fingers on the plain white napkin prior to the start of the meal. They were seated together at the high table on the dais, far enough away from the rest of the people in the hall that they could not be heard if they spoke softly. That was good because Naruto had things to say to him he didn't want anybody to overhear.

Following His example. Sasuke dipped his fingers in the shallow basin to clean them, then dried them. As he did, he shot Naruto a scornful glance. "Seems a waste of clean water to me," he muttered.

"It's what a squire would do."

"If you say so."

"I do."

As he resumed his sullen silence, Naruto was forced to concede, if only to himself, that he was not as prepared as he should have been. He should have expected Kisame's questions and had answers ready. He should have kept his temper better a Sakura's brazen behavior, even if he hadn't foreseen it. As for Sasuke's taking the host—who could have guessed he would put his immortal soul in peril to maintain a ruse?

He slid Sasuke a glance as he pulled at the knot of the lacing of his white shirt until it came undone. Sasuke sighed as he loosened the ties, exposing his chest more than good taste allowed.

Sasuke really was an uncivilized lout. A handsome, strong, uncivilized lout who had to learn from his mistakes. "You should not have taken the bread at mass."

"It seemed the proper thing to do," he replied, mimicking Naruto's haughty tone.

"If you want to put your soul in danger," Naruto retorted, hurt by his mockery more than he cared to admit.

"It already is, and I thought it best to do everything you did." He shifted in his chair. "How the devil do you sit with your back against this thing?"

"For one thing, you don't slouch. Or wriggle. One would think you hadn't sat in a chair before."

"I haven't, not that I remember, anyway—only benches or the ground. I don't like being on the dais like this, either. I feel like a trained bear. I expect somebody to make me dance."

"I suppose it must be difficult when you're not used to it, but if you don't sit still, everyone will wonder why not."

"Tell them I have an itchy rash or some such thing."

"I will not lie more than I have to, Sasuke. Surely you can sit still. Even little children can."

"Little noble children, maybe."

"I'm not going to argue about this."

Sasuke frowned. "Oh, very well. I'll try to sit still and not do anything without your leave or example." He lowered his voice even more. "You should have warned me about your reeve. He's suspicious. I thought you said nobody would question what you told them."

He was right. Naruto should have warned him about Kisame, the one person who would not automatically believe him.

At least Kisame wasn't in the hall now. He had left the courtyard to attend to his daily duties. "Kisame is suspicious of everybody. I will deal with him."

He gave Sasuke another condemning glance, for he was not the only one to make mistakes this morning. "We should have decided who you served before you came out with Sir Jiraiya Sannin."

Sasuke's eyes gleamed with annoyance. "I was doing my best."

"He's the most famous knight in the realm. Why didn't you just say you were the king's squire?" He asked sarcastically, his frustration growing.

"Of course I know Sir Jiraiya Sannin is famous. Why do you think his name came to me first? Would you rather I said something like Sir Swine of Swampton?"

Naruto made a pert little grimace of acknowledgement. "Very well, we should have discussed some of these things before you met Kisame."

"We? This isn't my plan. And what about Hoshigakure? Is that a real place? If it is, you'd better tell me about it, or I'm liable to say it has a cathedral when it doesn't, or some such thing."

"I made it up, (1) and you will stop addressing me in that impertinent manner. I am well aware whose plan this is and I have agreed I made an error by not expecting all of the questions you might be asked. We have both made mistakes today. However, if you will simply do as you're told and fallow my lead, we should succeed."

Act like your frog, in other words." Sasuke nodded at Gamakichi sitting beside Naruto, waiting patiently for any morsel of food that might fall into the rushes.

"You have certainly learned to act as arrogantly as any squire," He retorted, his voice low and stern. "And stay away from the servants."

"Even Sakura? She seemed very friendly."

"Yes, even Sakura," he snapped. Sakura chased anything in breeches, but Naruto would not have the girl believe she was offering favors to a nobleman.

Sasuke grinned at him, a mischievous, knowing, devilish grin. "Why, my lord, I believe you're jealous."

He flushed hotly. "I am not!"

"Yes, you are."

Sasuke was so very sure of himself! "No, I'm not!"

"I like people with spirit, but that Sakura's to bold for my taste."

What did Sasuke think of him? Was he too bold, too?

Such thoughts were utterly ridiculous, and so was his stupid notion. "I am not jealous of Sakura. The very idea is laughable. She's brazen and a serving wench. I'm Lord Naruto of Konoha, and as the lord of Konoha, I command you to leave Sakua alone."

"You'd do better to tell her to leave me alone."

"Perhaps I will."

"You should."

"Fine."

"Fine."

This quarrel had gone on long enough. If they argue anymore, he was sure to raise his voice, and that would never do. Everyone would think they were at least friendly, or why would the squire stay?

"Is your father going to join us?" Sasuke asked after a moment, startling him.

"He is too ill to leave his chamber at present."

The instant the words were out of his mouth, he wanted to call them back. He should not let him know how sick his father was, for that might make Sasuke think him vulnerable.

Instead of asking more questions, however, Sasuke sniffed the air wafting in from the corridor leading to the kitchen, which for safety's sake was not part of the hall.

A delighted smile lit Sasuke's face. "Fresh bread."

Naruto nodded, and secretly admitted that the aroma was wonderful. Then he wondered if he should tell Sasuke not to look quite so thrilled by the prospect of a loaf of bread.

He didn't because the serving women, Sakura among them, entered the hall from the kitchen corridor. Each carried a basket of bread or cheese. Sasuke stared at them so hard, it wasn't difficult to believe he was looking at the girl, not what she carried.

Maybe he was, and so what of that? The notion that a squire would find a serving girl interesting, at least in one way, was an explanation for his behavior everyone would accept, and he should be pleased by that.

Sakura sauntered toward the high table, her basket of bread balanced on her hip. She looked at Sasuke boldly and smiled as she set the basket in front of him.

Naruto clenched his teeth.

Sasuke's hand reached for the bread.

He grabbed Sasuke's knee beneath the table. He shouldn't eat yet, not until he crossed himself!

Startled, he hesitated and looked Naruto's way, his eyes wide.

He said nothing while he just as quickly withdrew his hand, then crossed himself. He waited for Sasuke to do the same. Mercifully he did, without ant more prodding from him.

Sakura next brought them some cheese, and poured ale into their mazures, wide wooden cups with metal brims. She did all with the same saucy impertinence, giving Sasuke coy looks and smiles. Naruto got more and more annoyed with her, at Sasuke, and at himself, because he couldn't stop being annoyed, until he realized Sakura was being so brazen because Sasuke was ignoring her. Although he wasn't wolfing down his food like a starving man, he was certainly giving it his full attention.

Naruto was suddenly quite hungry himself, and ate heartily.

"Ere now, my chick," the middle-aged Shizune declared as she went by the table and eyed him. "Don't be eating so fast, or you'll be belching all day long."

Naruto flushed. Sometimes Shizune could be a little too familiar. He was too old to be scolded like a child.

It didn't make him feel any better to notice the hint of a smile curving Sasuke's lips as he reached for a drink of ale, the beverage served at all meals. Nobles usually hide wine, but now they served it for special occasions, such as when the baron paid an unwelcome visit.

He wouldn't look at Sasuke anymore, he decided, until the meal was done. That was all too son, because the food was simple: bread and cheese and ale.

He realized that Sasuke was watching him. There was not a crumb in front of him, so he couldn't be looking to him for direction on how to eat. "What is it?" he mumbled under his breath.

"Where is the rest of it?" he whispered.

"The rest of what?"

"The food. Surely this can't be all."

Naruto didn't enjoy being reminded how meager their fare was these days. "Of course it is."

Sasuke's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "How are the men supposed to train with so little in their bellies?"

"Normally we don't eat even this much before noon, but I thought all the men should have something before the training begins. Otherwise, eating before midday is only for the young, the sick, or the old—not grown men or youths."

"Grown men who don't have much work to do could hold out until then, I suppose—noblemen and the like, who sit idly by while others till their land and defend it, too."

"It is the way of things."

"It is a stupid way."

"Even if I agreed with you—and I don't—there is no help for it. We cannot feed this many every morning."

"So let them come after they have broken the fast at home, or after the midday meal, when they have don't their work for the day."

"Then they will be too tired to learn properly.'

"It is their work that provides for you, my lord."

"It is this castle that protects them.'

"It is the soldiers in this castle who defend you and your estate. They protect you as much as the stone walls. If these tenants are to be soldiers, too, you should value them and their work all the more. Besides, they will learn because they now as well as you do how important defending Konoha is. Men fight there hardest when they are defending their homes."

Although he was helping Naruto, he still had no right to talk to him this way. It wasn't as if he really was a squire, and so of equal rank with him. "You seem to forget to whom you are speaking, Sasuke. And have you suddenly become an expert on what makes men good soldiers?"

Sasuke flushed, but didn't look sorry. "I know what makes men fight. If they are tired when they learn, so be it—but they will fight harder than any paid foot soldier when the time comes because this is their home."

Sasuke had a good point, and he shouldn't disagree just because his manner annoyed Naruto. "Very well, then. I future, they may come back after midday."

Sasuke reached out and covered Naruto's hand with his, the sudden action as well as the warmth of his palm surprised him. "A wise decision, my lord."

Naruto knew he should pull his hand out from under Sasuke's. He knew he shouldn't let Sasuke touch him. He also knew it was a sin to enjoy it.

"Are we going to learn how to fight, or are you two going to play patty fingers all morning?" Kakashi called out, a wide grin slashing his face.

Naruto burned with embarrassment, as if he were sitting in the middle of a blazing hearth in midsummer. He jumped to his feet and opened his mouth to say something—anything but before he could, Sasuke rose and glared at Naruto's friend. "You dare to speak so to the Lord of Konoha?"

Kakashi stopped grinning.

"Kakashi and I used to play together as children, so there's no need to be so fierce."

Ignoring him, Sasuke marched toward Kakashi.

Sasuke grabbed him by the tunic and hauled him to his feet, "Well, Kakashi," he growled as he let go and Kakashi righted himself, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I…that is, Lord Naruto and I…" he stammered as Naruto hurried toward them.

"There is no need for that!" he cried as he came to a halt beside Kakashi. "Kakashi and I are old friends."

"And that allows him to talk to you in that insolent way?"

No matter how majestic and regally angry Sasuke sounded, he was still just a peasant and a thief. How dare he frighten his friends like that? "Yes, it does. I take no offense, and neither should you. However, I shall take great offense if you hurt him."

"He's not hurt, are you, Kakashi?"

"No, no, I'm fine."

Apparently satisfied, Sasuke made a brisk little bow to Naruto. "The last thing I want to do is offend you, my lord, so his impertinence will be forgotten." He glanced sharply at Kakashi. "This time. Now, my lord, if you will be so good as to show me where I am to begin the training?"

He smiled so unexpectedly, Naruto felt as if Sasuke had hauled him to his feet and abruptly let him go. Then Sasuke held out his arm to him, as if nothing at all had happened.

Since the meal was finished, he had little choice but to let Sasuke lead him out of the hall, Gamakichi hopping obediently behind.

Naruto's rather stunned and shocked state lasted only until he realized nobody was close by in the courtyard.

He pulled Sasuke to a stop. Facing him, he put his hands on his hips and demanded, "What was that all about? Why were you so harsh to Kakashi?"

Sasuke's calm smile infuriated him. "I was acting like a squire."

"You have no right to…to…"

"Act like a squire? You would rather I ignore your friend's joke about 'patty fingers'? Do you think real squire would have?"

Naruto lifted his chin defiantly. "He might have—and there was no reason for you to grab Kakashi like that. You acted like a…like a ruffian!"

Sasuke's lips curved just enough to unnerve him again and he fought to regain his self-control. "That's what I am, my lord, and he was more surprised than hurt."

"Whether he was hurt or not," he retorted, trying to maintain his indignation despite Sasuke's smile, "you're supposed to be a squire—a gentleman."

"No squire I've ever seen would let a peasant like Kakashi make such a joke and not be angry about it. Don't you see it was a sort of test? They know they can joke with you, and they wondered if they could do the same with me." His lips twisted into something that was not a smile, nor yet a frown. "If I had ever tried to jest with Orochimaru when he was teaching me how to steal, he would have beaten me. A teacher is not a friend, my lord, any more than a squire is the same as a peasant. Your men respect me."

He had made another good point, but Naruto still wasn't about to excuse him. "You didn't have to manhandle him like that, did you?"

Sasuke shrugged his broad shoulders. "Maybe not. I am new to this business of being a squire and a teacher, so perhaps I acted more angry than I had to."

Naruto started toward the gate again. "You certainly did."

Sasuke hurried to catch up to him, his long legs making that easy. "You were more upset with Kakashi than I was, though."

"I was not!"

"I saw it in your face."

Once more Naruto halted, and he crossed his arms as he glared at Sasuke. "You were wrong to hold my hand like that."

Sasuke's smile was pure devilment, as if what he had done was nothing more than a joke, and again he bowed. "I humbly beg your forgiveness, my lord, and I won't do it again. Unless you ask me to."

Scowling. Lord Naruto turned o hi heel and continued on his way.

* * *

1 No I actually didn't, It's Bear Country, Hidden Star Village. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-I know some of what you read won't be right, but since this is fanfiction and I can do what ever I want…….I will do what ever I want. Here is the next chapter! Good thing I finished typing it today because I'm leaving tomorrow. Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

* * *

As Sasuke fell into step beside the indignant Naruto, he tried to master his frustration and take some pleasure from the way he held his own in the hall and then in the courtyard.

He had been right to react to Kakashi's remark about patty fingers as he had. A real squire would have been angry at the fellow's impertinence.

Naruto had been flustered when he'd taken his hand, too, try as he might to hide it, just as Naruto tried to deny that he was upset with Sakura's obvious interest in him.

If Lord Naruto cared enough to be jealous, he might be a little weak where he was concerned. He could use that weakness to his advantage.

He had to admit he enjoyed being with Naruto, even when they quarreled….maybe especially when they quarreled. He liked seeing the fierce, bold sparkle of his blue eyes, the little thrust of his proud chin.

He wondered what Naruto would do if he ever tried to kiss him.

Lord Naruto glanced back over his shoulder. "Don't dawdle. The others are coming."

Distracted by the notion of kissing him, he obediently quickened his pace. "Where are we going?"

"The river meadow," he replied bluntly, obviously in no mood to talk with him anymore.

Well, so be it. He should pay attention to his surrounding anyway, in case he had to flee.

They passed through the gatehouse and went on through the small village that clustered about the protective walls of Konoha, on the other side of the ditch that served as a dry moat. Some alleys led off to the main road. Down one, he could make out what must be a smithy from the sound of hammers banging on anvils. Nearby was a larger two-story building, with a low wall around it that looked like a stable. It was probably an inn.

They came to the village green, a more open space where the market was. A tall oak shaded one part of it, and there were a few stalls with food and household items for sale.

There were not as many stalls as he would have expected, and the people buying looked poor, too. Konoha was obviously not very prosperous.

There was one good thing about that: Orochimaru and the others wouldn't come here again, for the pickings would be too slim to make it worth their while.

After they walked a bit more, he saw a broad open expanse nearly two acres across, mostly flat, and without high grass. The sheep grazing there explained that. At the far end was a row of willows, telling him that was probably the riverbank.

Naruto came to a halt and gestured as her big frog, who sat beside her.

"What do you intend to do first?" he asked Sasuke.

As he looked back at the men and youths coming behind them, he started to sweat. He had never taught anybody anything let alone while he was pretending to be something he was not. "What do you think I should do?"

"I have no idea."

"But you must have some!"

"No. I've never trained men—only Gamakichi."

"You did a fine job with him. How did you start?"

"I watched him being born."

In his desperation, Sasuke forgot Naruto was a lord and rolled his eyes. "That's not going to help me."

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I'm not! They'll know…" He fell silent.

"No they won't. Unless you do something utterly stupid, you should be alright."

Not the most encouraging of remarks, but his words made him feel somewhat better nonetheless. Then Naruto turned back toward the castle.

"Are you leaving?" he demanded feeling as if he'd been cut adrift to be lost at sea.

"It wouldn't be right for me to stay." He gave Sasuke an unexpected friendly smile. "I know how hard it is to pretend you're not afraid when you really are."

"I'm not afraid!" he protested, although he couldn't help wondering if this was how you felt when you're neck was about to be put in the noose.

Naruto's eyes sparkled with warmth, and what looked suspiciously like triumph. "Besides, you've already let them know you are not to be trifled with, haven't you?"

With that, he walked away, his frog at his heels.

Well, he didn't need Naruto's help, Sasuke told himself. It wasn't as if he hadn't been in tricky situations before.

The men and boys he was supposed to train gathered about him in a semicircle, waiting expectantly. If he had seen suspicion in their faces of the sort Kisame had displayed, he would have turned and fled like a condemned outlaw.

He didn't see suspicion or mistrust. Every man and youth there regarded him with what appeared to be respectful anticipation.

They believed the lie, and seeing that, Sasuke's confidence returned.

"Now that I've met you, I'll do my best to remember your names," he declared, straightening his shoulders, "and teach you all I can. I think we'll start with…" He realized not a one of them was armed, and he only had the knife hidden in his breeches. "Don't any of you have any weapons?"

The men and boys glanced at one another uneasily.

"I've got my bow," Kiba declared, fairly leaping forward and unslinging it from around his chest. "And arrows, too." He patted the quiver hanging from his belt.

"Anybody else?"

"We don't own any," said a middle-aged man who looked every inch a farmer in his mended woolens. "His lordship keeps'em in the armory."

"It's Kotetsu, isn't it?"

"Aye, sir," the man answered with a smile. "The swords and spears and things, they'd be in the armory back at the castle."

"Of course. I should have asked Lord Naruto about weapons. Well, no matter. You should know how to fight without weapons, too. In a real fight—battle," he amended, remembering he was supposed to be a squire and not a tavern brawler, "they can get knocked from your hands."

The men nodded approvingly. Encouraged, Sasuke removed his tunic and shirt, then folded them and set them carefully on the grass.

They were staring at him. "I am going to teach you fighting, not dancing, and I don't want to ruin the fine clothes your lord gave me because mine were stolen. You men can leave yours on if you like. It will give me more to grab to throw you down, though," he warned. "Now, I'll try you one at a time. Who's first?"

The men and youths exchanged wary glances.

"Have no fear. I won't complain if you best me, or give me a few bruises. I've had plenty in my time."

"I will try!" Kakashi eagerly stepped forward and tore off his tunic. Half naked, he was pale and skinny as a plucked chicken.

"Very well." Making fists and holding them up in front of his chin, Sasuke crouched low and started to sway. Kakashi imitated him, although it was clear the fellow really had no idea what he was doing, or why.

"You want to guard your face, Kakashi, and a moving target is harder to hit," he explained.

He looked just to the right of Kakashi, as if there was something in the grass. He kept his gaze on that spot even as Kakashi started to sidle closer. Finally, Kakashi glanced down to see what was so fascinating. In that instant, Sasuke rushed him to the ground. As Kakashi looked up, stunned and surprised, Sasuke placed his foot on his throat.

"And that, I fear, would be the end of you," he said as he removed his foot and held out his hand to help Kakashi up.

"God's blood," Kakashi muttered as he got to his feet, rubbing his throat. Then he grinned widely. "I thought there must be a snake or something at my feet."

"That's the idea," Sasuke replied, pleased that there were no hard feelings. These people didn't have to like him, but he didn't want them to hate him, either.

He scanned the gathering, secretly delighted to see respect and awe in the faces of the men, both young and old. "Who's next?"

The energetic Kiba fairly leaped forward. "Me! I won't fall for that trick. But remember I'm an archer, not a bloody wrestler, so have a care of my fingers."

"Then knock me down," Sasuke genially suggested.

Kiba didn't fall for the snake-in-the-grass trick, but he had no idea how to protect his face with his fists, or block a blow, so one swift punch to his chin quickly had him flat on his back.

Again, Sasuke held out his hand to his fallen foe. "You've got to keep your hands up until you strike," he said as Kiba scrambled to his feet.

"I'm an archer, I am," the defeated youth muttered, as he gathered up his bow and quiver of arrows, "not a bloody foot soldier!"

With that, he stomped off toward the riverbank, where he threw down his bow and arrows, then sat and stared out at the water flowing between the trees.

"A sulky one, our Kiba," Kotetsu offered with a smile. "He'll come 'round by the time we eat." His smile grew. "So, Sir Sasuke, you've tried a couple of boys. How 'bout a man now, eh?"

The men of Konoha quickly learned that neither age nor size mattered much to Sasuke. One by one they fell to the ground, at Sasuke's mercy, then joined the ranks of the defeated who watched and cheered. Eventually, even Kiba stopped sulking and came to watch his fellows.

As far as their fighting abilities, Sasuke saw much to be pleased about. With a little training and a few tricks, they should all be able to hold their own.

Finally, panting, sweating, bent over with his hands on his knees, Sasuke raised his head to survey the men and boys laughing and shouting, consoling encouragement to their latest companion to fall, a rather thin shepherd who rolled over and stood up, wiping the trickle of blood from his nose where Sasuke had punched him. Thank God he was the last, Sasuke thought wearily.

At least here, though, he felt comfortable and confident. In the hall, it was as if he was in a foreign land where he didn't know the customs or the language. But fighting and protecting himself—that he knew.

"I'm not too late, I hope!"

Sasuke looked up the road leading to the village and wanted to groan aloud. Lee, the blacksmith's son, lumbered toward them as if the village were on fire.

"I had t'stay and shoe a horse, but I came as soon as I could," he said by way of explanation as he halted and started to peel off his leather apron.

"Not to late, am I? I like a bit o'fighten'" His white teeth gleamed nearly as bright as his eyes, he regarded Sasuke eagerly.

Sasuke straightened, ready to tell them it was too late in the day, to say nothing of how tired he was, when he saw Lord Naruto approaching, Iruka beside him.

Had he come to see if he survived, or at least managed to keep up the ruse?

Angered by the thought, his pride wounded, he gave Lee a nod of agreement and began to circle the smith's son. "Right, then. Let's go"

Unfortunately, he quickly discovered that Lee was as quick as a dancer on a feast day, and hadn't been joking when he said he liked a good fight. Not even breaking a sweat, he didn't stop smiling as Sasuke tried every trick, every feint, every move he new to knock his opponent down, all to no avail.

Around them the other men stood in a circle, watching and whispering. He heard enough to know that wagers were being made, and that he was expected to lose, which didn't help matters. Lord Naruto and Iruka were there somewhere, too, but he didn't dare look for them as he wondered when Lee was going to strike.

Before he could even blink, Lee's arm shot out like a serpent, hitting him right in the nose, just as he'd hit the shepherd. He found himself looking up at the sky, his nose throbbing with excruciating pain, and he could taste his blood on his lips.

Lord Naruto came into view, looking down at him, Naruto's face full of concern. "Are you hurt?"

Sasuke felt his nose, wincing at the pain and trying not to. He wiped the blood from under it with the back of his hand. "It's not broken, is it?" he asked.

Naruto squatted down beside him and brushed his hair back from his forehead. "I think not."

"I barely touched 'im," Lee said as he loomed over him, blocking out the sky. "Just a tap, it were."

"I know," Lord Naruto said with more sympathy for the smith that he had shown when he'd spoken to Sasuke.

On the other hand, Naruto wasn't brushing Lee's hair from his forehead.

"If that was your idea of a tap. Remind me never to make you angry," Sasuke said as he splayed his hands on the grass behind him and eased himself to a sitting position.

"Lee's the bare-knuckle fighting champion of three shires," Lord Naruto calmly remarked.

"Fine time to find out," Sasuke muttered as he got to his feet.

Suddenly mindful of his bare chest, he reached down for his shirt. A stab of pain between his eyes caused them to water and his nose throbbed, but he made no sound at all. He wouldn't, not while he was the center of attention.

He drew on his shirt and glared at the men. "Somebody might have told me about him."

"You didn't ask if any o' us could fight," Kotetsu said, "Or I would 'ave told ya about Lee. He's the pride and joy o'Konoha, he is, savin' his lordship 'ere."

Deciding it wouldn't do any good to be angry at them, Sasuke put on the tunic, careful that there was no blood left on his face to ruin it as he pulled it over his head. "We're finished for today," he announced. "We'll meet here again after the noon tomorrow."

With smiles and farewells, the men began to leave the field. All except Kakashi, who lingered by the road with Iruka.

"So. How did they do?" Lord Naruto asked quietly.

"Well enough," Sasuke growled, "but if there's anybody else who's the bare-knuckle champion of three shires, or two or one, I wish you'd tell me now."

"No, just Lee." Lord Naruto didn't meet his angry gaze. "And you're right. I should have told you that, too."

"You should also tell me what weapons you have, and anything else I should know if I am to be Sir Sasuke training your men. You should be helping me, not enjoying my shame as if I were some sort of jester meant to amuse you."

"I wasn't enjoying your shame."

"You certainly didn't seem to upset to see me flat on my back with a bloody nose."

Naruto flushed. "What did you want me to do? Clean your face for you?"

Determined to tip the balance in his favor, Sasuke resorted to Naruto's apparent attraction to him. "You did before, didn't you? And combed my hair."

Naruto raised his chin defiantly. "Yes, I washed your face. It was filthy. I also combed you hair—and a hard time I had. It was like a rat's nest."

So much for tipping the balance in his favor. His face felt hot, and he guessed he was blushing.

Kakashi left Iruka and approached them. Running his hand through his hair until it stuck up even more, he said, "I want to apologize, my lord. I spoke out of turn there in the hall. I hope you're not angry."

"No I'm not Kakashi."

He grinned with relief. "That's good." He turned to Sasuke. "And I won't be saying nothing like that again, my lord."

"See that you don't."

"Good day, Kakashi." Lord Naruto began to walk toward the castle, then turned and looked at Sasuke, obviously expecting him to hop along after him just as Gamakichi was doing. Subduing a scowl, he did, while Kakashi and Iruka followed a short distance behind.

"I suppose I should warn you about Kiba. He sulks," Naruto remarked.

Sasuke was in no mood to mince words. "I found that out myself."

"Oh." He slid Sasuke a sidelong glance. "He's really very good with a bow. He took a prize at the fair last May Day."

"If you say so." Sasuke changed the subject to something more important. "The men don't have any weapons, except Kiba, with his bow. They said they would be in the armory."

"Yes, that's true. I can take you there now, if you like. I haven't had to sell any of the weapons yet."

If he liked? What had anything here to do with what he liked?


End file.
